Roles On Men
by westkitsune
Summary: A story ala Romeo and Juliet, a cast of all males and a kissing scene, how will the four handle it? Will it all end out to be more than just acting? Or chaos? RanKen,YoujiOmi
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I do not own Weiss -sob-

Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama

Pairing: RanKen, YoujiOmi

WK: This is just a little romance humor break from writing 'One More Pose' (RanKen also, I'm yet still writing chapter 2). This is not a one-shot but it's quite short; I wish I could have the time to finish both these fics, which is if you guys would want me to. It may take ages for me to update (unless I drown in reviews, heh heh) since I'm focusing on One More Pose.

Shout outs to: Manxsama, Yoshiki, Caroline Carrot, Rie, Mochiino ai, Sachiko V, darkfireofforbiddensouls, devilburns, The Invisible Fan, kyria valkyrie, hdfsh and Murasaki-yanagi for being the first, erm, 12 people who complimented my first Weiss fic, I love you all. You guys encouraged me to go on, the answers to your reviews are on the second chapter. To Atsureki who, as I always say, inspired me on the whole RanKen madness, thank you. May have quite OOCness. The whole idea was supposed to be a little humorous, but I suck badly at that (aside from wrong tenses) so please bear with me again. I got this idea from another Weiss fic I've read, with a little twist. Thanks once more!

Roles on Men

-----

Love Under the Sakura Tree

- A modern version of a Romeo and Juliet kind of love story, where two hearts who met once under a Cherry Blossom tree had fallen in love with one another. Yet one was rich and the other poor, and they were never meant to be together. They both had best friends who as well fell in love with one another. Yet for the two only death will tear them apart. As these things are said indeed it was death that tore them and death that united them, if that may well be the only reason for them to be together. Their best friends carried on their story to be shared to every generation that comes.

-----

"You! Redhead over there, move closer! I need more passion, show more talent!"

The plump bearded and tall director scowled at the cast of his newly formed theater. Here he was thinking he had the best cast on the planet, he had been ever so satisfied with the audition, praising himself for a good job at the casting but now that doesn't seem to be a very keen thing for him.

Maybe it was because he never noticed that his cast was an all-male one? That they were all feeling awkward at having the same sex be their partners? Well, sometimes people forsake the laws of the world on gender to fulfill their need for arts.

Ah, the products of people's imaginations, mind you they thought highly of this one. The director groaned in annoyance. Rich and company leaders and managers are having a little excitement at what they wanted to watch, the 'extravagant show', which would occur in merely a few days. That and the fact that the two boys on the leading roles were not doing a performance that he expected. In fact it was so poor that the only thing the director wanted was to bust the two out, but it was too late for that. He was fond of how the two men act at the first scenes, but then came the intimate scenes and there goes his chance for producing a groundbreaking love story.

"Say the words with more love, more longing!!!" He yelled with such exasperation as the young blonde on the stage flinched. "Shuichi (1) oh damn what do I do with you?!" he growled at the short blonde boy who was pouting stubbornly. Shuichi's green eyes flashed up at the director, feet buried on the floor upon the command of going nearer to the redhead. There was in no way will he be under such a stoic man.

"How come I get to be the girl?! Why not him?!" Shuichi points out, glaring at the pale redhead who gave him a bland glance. "He already has a girl name, it wouldn't matter!"

"And you expect a boy to stand on his toes to kiss a girl is that what you mean?!" The director snapped, annoyed.

At these words the whole room fell silent. All looked back at the director, shocked. That scene was news to them, it hadn't yet been ever written on the script.

"What kissing?!" Both Shuichi and the redhead snarled at the same time, the first fuming, and the latter frowning in disgust.

The director straightened his top, and sighed, he was weary, they all were tired and they still hadn't moved to the next scene for hours now. Shuichi just wouldn't oblige to let the violet-eyed redhead to hold his hand for that scene under the Sakura tree. Sure this man on the leading role for male was definitely a handsome man, but his icy front was intolerable. "You can't make any good love story without that scene it'll be a hell of crap and rubbish."

"That's it!" Shuichi yelled, the last of his temper getting to him. He was a star, he was a popular icon and he would never settle to be some sort of cross dresser to be the partner of some ice prince. "I'm leaving!" he stalked out, roughly shoving off the wig he was forced to wear, not noticing the violet, brown, green and blue eyes that watched him from the corner of their eyes.

"Great, the leading man, er, supposed to be lady walked out." He ground his teeth, feeling angrier by the second. He may be new, but he had pride not to run after the boy. His eyes darted back and forth from the mass of boys watching him onstage. They landed on a tanned boy standing beside a lanky green-eyed blonde and squinted, measuring whether the teenage boy would look good beside the redhead. After deciding he was the next best man for the role he stood up.

"You! Brunette over the back! You're also playing the role of a girl right? To the front!" He muttered, as chocolate orbs stared back at him in confusion. "Go NOW!" The enraged words made the brunette stumble towards the front beside the still redhead, quite reluctant. The redhead's face registered mild shock. He looked beside him at the brunette, who was blinking back at him looking utterly perplexed.

"Ken..."

"A...Aya"

Then, as if nothing meant to him, Aya shrugged, looking away. The director threw Ken a copy of the script of the female lead, muttering angrily. "Memorize this in three days or else."

"But I...Youji..." Ken stammered, looking back at Youji. Had the director not given another angry answer Ken would have noticed the glint of mischief playing on the tall blonde's eyes.

"Fine then, the best friend has to have a partner." His eyes traveled around once more. More or less picking one from the mass of people on the cast meant changing everything, so his eyes wandered over the crew instead. His eyes spotted a lithe small blonde with big blue eyes tinkering around with a laptop on the far corner. "Oi you there! What's your name boy?!"

The blonde blinked at being addressed. "Er, Omi"

"Well what are you waiting for?! Get over there beside that blonde!" he growled, and Omi fell in step towards Youji, who was grinning happily at Omi. Omi gave him a playful glare, as if threatening his friend to think of anything nasty.

What the two had expressed was nothing compared to Ran's and Ken's reaction. Ken stared back at Ran, frowning deeply in embarrassment and Ran was looking back at him as bland as always, but there was a little crease on his brows. They were both thinking of the same thing.

_How the hell did they get in such a situation?!_

And even more so, as Ken felt his cheeks flustered when the director started giving orders to them to hold hands, both thought of only one thing. Sure they were friends, it should be easier, right? Well, easier said than done, to be honest. Hey, it's something you don't DO in public.

_Kissing scene meant kissing Aya._

Oh God.

-----

Well, before we go on further shall we rewind a little back to know how and why this whole scene happened?

It all started a few days ago...

TBC

1. I can't think of any nice boy name at that moment, and just typed the first name that came to my mind, heh heh

WK: All things will be explained on chapter two, for all those confused guys out there. Please if you guys want me to continue push that little button over there, yes that's it, the one on the lower left side. It wouldn't hurt to tell me what you think after reading this, would it? –big puppy dog eyes- Flames are accepted coz they give me something to laugh about, heh heh... the story (Love Under the Sakura Tree) on their script was something that crossed my mind while typing this... darn I still think this is definitely not humor, curse me for trying... -glomps all who will review- is my spelling of Youji right or is it Yohji?


	2. I Don't Want To

Disclaimers: I do not own any Weiss character. If I did I would make it an implied RanKen and NagiOmi (yes, I'm a NagiOmi fan, but Youji seemed the more appropriate pairing for Omi at this story). I would take away Tomoe? Sakura and –dances away from Ran's katana- any other threat to this pairing. Unfortunately I do not –sobs and hides from Sakura fans-.

Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama

Pairing: RanKen, YoujiOmi

WK: -ahem ahem- I said I won't be updating this but due to the reason that I do not want to disappoint all those wonderful RanKen fan reviewers of Chapter 1 (thanks, guys! Love you all!) And why this update went earlier than the other fic (I don't know either) chapter 2 arrived much earlier than supposed to. Hopefully the quality of the story wasn't damaged by it... heh heh. Argh! I haven't been able to watch Gluhen yet –cries- so I have no idea what happened in that part so I'm pretty ignorant –glares at herself- I was told that it was nice, but I don't really know so all the reference I have comes from the series and OVA. Anyway, Persia is still alive in this story, ok? Ok! So enjoy! –whines- excuse the poor tenses... -swoons at all RanKen doujinshi-

_Atsureki and darkreaperkuroi, for introducing me to this pairing, thank you. To ELLIE thanks for giving permission to use your fic as inspiration for this one._

Roles On Men

- I **Don't** Want To -

_Crackle_

Moving to local news, a body was once again found dead on the outskirts of the city. Lacerated to an unrecognizable form the police are now trying to obtain information about the body and the person who is responsible for the murder. Moving on to weather,

Crackle... 

A solemn ambiance filled the small shop. Azure eyes glanced back and forth at emerald and amethyst. The crimson haired had his eyebrows furrowed. Ran was already over watering the plants but he didn't seem to notice it. Another murder had occurred in just a span of a few days. Seemingly, they had an idea as to what they would have, or be asked, to do. Even more, the person responsible for these things has to have connections, and there's only one person that the four knows of to be both influential and evil.

Takatori.

-----------

The vast building stood in magnificence in it's own splendor. Darkness envelops its frame, as if to hide it from world.

Loud footsteps echoed across the hallway. Flowing red hair was scattered as Manx burst the large white door open, revealing an all-too white room with minor sunlight begging to pass through the window shades.

"Another murder!" she exclaimed, placing a stack of folders on the man's desk. Eyes frowned as they peered at her from large eyeglasses. Persia closed his eyes, sighed and shook his head.

"I wouldn't want to do this if I couldn't, those boys hadn't had a mission for quite some time and I was hoping the police would act. That seemed to be a hopeless case. We have no other choice, call in the boys to stop this killing madness."

----------

Pale skin radiated his well-built body, making up for the eternal markings brought about by years of training and missions. Flaming crimson hair flows down in captivating manner over his intense amethyst eyes that might make even Narcissus jealous. A few paces behind him stood a slouched, equally handsome boy. Unlike Ran, he had chocolate brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. They both watched as their tall lanky blonde friend flirted his way with the judges. There was a hushed murmur as the judges huddled. In a few moments Youji would have his role...

It wasn't a surprise when the judges declared Youji would have the role of the male lead's bestfriend. The role he had auditioned for fit everything about him, seemingly like a rich playboy who has a lot of hidden surprises.

The research on the target says that he would be present that night on the opening show of the theater. They had to play along the entire thing and wait for the chance to be able to abduct their target. Manx hadn't given specific instructions yet except they must make it in the cast and crew. Their identities on the bio data they submitted were altered by the connections of Kritiker to avoid too much exposure.

They had all auditioned for the MALE role, all at least except Omi, who was lucky enough to be qualified as just a part of the crew. His knack for tinkering with computers was enough to make the crew baffled.

It was Ran's turn next. He hadn't even acted that long yet when the judges already were eyeing him up and down in praise and awe. After a few lines and actions the judges huddled together, this time taking much longer than Youji's had been.

Ran was finished. He was chosen for the role of the male lead, not to any of the other three's surprise. His voice and actions was perfect for the icy male lead, the only thing they should work about was Ran's lack of being 'affectionate' which is crucial for the latter part of the story. All that leaves now that doesn't have a role was Ken. Two more boys till it was the brunette's turn. He waited, a little impatiently. When the first boy's role was getting announced, what the judges said made Ken's heart stand still.

"Very good, very good indeed. You deserve the last male role. Alright then, since all male roles have all been cast, the remaining would have to vie for the roles of the female counterparts."

He wanted to die right then and there.

--------

"Oh no!"

Ken was being stubborn, he knew that, but he just can't stand the idea. He had just finished doing some stints for the judges and prayerfully hoping they would give him a male extra role but he wasn't that lucky.

"Well, have you ever tried to act, play or take in the role of a girl?" One judge asked harshly. Ken had all but gaped at them and it was wasting their time.

The brunette swallowed. He closed his brown eyes; not wanting to believe whatever is happening and hoping that when he opens them he'll be safe at his bed curled up. He straightened his v-necked t-shirt. Ok, so his top was too tight for him to be draped in his pajamas, but it didn't stop him from wishing.

His memories traveled as he remembered the first time he had to act as a girl. It was one of those times when the village where he lived held a dress-up play and he was forced to be on the role. Shivering he remembered that he liked playing the role of the supporting girl. Shaking that idea off his mind the next thing that he remembered was that mission with the girl who was good with computers. He had to pretend to be her to lure the thugs out to the forest to avoid the girl being hurt. He swallowed again. Hidaka Ken was not a person who lies. His eyes darted back and forth and they landed at amethyst, which was gazing at him silently.

Without even realizing it, he had muttered, "Er...yeah"

As soon as the words came out he covered his mouth and fought the urge to kick himself. All eyes were on him.

"Well then, you're pretty good. You deserve nonetheless the role of the girl's best friend. Next!"

--------

"Oh come on Ken, I thought you were gay, it won't be hard anymore, you know." Youji grinned in this I'm-older-than-you-so-I-already-know-a-lot-about-this-things voice.

"I'm NOT gay!" Ken replied hotly. Youji smirked; the blonde was obviously enjoying Ken's irritation. Ken growled and shook his head. _Why me?!_

"Ah, you're getting defensive, my friend."

"Fine then! If I survive this thing just to prove to you that I am a genuine straight person I have no choice than do it!" the brunette glared.

Youji blinked, a little taken aback, but then grinned. "You're on, Kenken!" his grin grew wider as Ken's face grew more annoyed. "I wonder what your name will be, hmm, ah, Kay!"

Ken went rigid. "You're not funny, you know that, Yohri."

"Yohri?! Hah, that's not even a name!" Youji exclaimed. "You know, there's nothing wrong with being feminine sometimes, you have always looked like an adorable uke, Kay."

Ken scowled back at him and stormed all the way outside, forgetting to take with him his coat. He stomped off, not looking back even though Youji practically tried to get him back in regret for his words.

Omi sighed. Youji can just get out of hand sometimes. Yet he couldn't help notice Ken's flustered face get red when Youji had mentioned that he looked like an adorable uke. That expression seemed vaguely familiar...

The blue-eyed blonde's ears suddenly turned red as he realized that it was –himself- that he was thinking about. He would always get all annoyed and red whenever the lanky blonde would call him like that. Flustered himself Omi blinked and suddenly noticed that the water on the potted plant was overflowing already. He suddenly let go of it as if it was on fire. Looking around he saw Youji sighing as the blonde called one of his dates for another night out to chill and at Aya, who had not spoken a word at all. He was taking his coat off the rack by the door. Omi watched with curiosity as Aya took Ken's coat as well, he didn't hear Youji asking the redhead to go after Ken in exchange for money and Aya's morning shift.

----------

A small tin can rolled on the pavement sending a smooth clatter of sounds as it clanged against cement. The brunette kicked the small poor thing as he poured out all his pent up anger. He definitely did NOT want to play the role of a girl in front of hundreds of people especially not when his partner is someone as obnoxious as the blonde.

Actually, he was pretty glad that he was paired with Youji, he would have died if it was any other person. At least the green eyed was a good partner, hell any girl would want the blonde, who wouldn't want to be paired with a person who knows how to please others? And yet...

A flash of beautiful bloody crimson paired with intense amethyst floated through his mind, and moment it did he blushed and frantically shoved the thought away. _What the hell am I thinking?!_

Ken shivered, bringing his arms up to rub them against his freezing shoulders. He had forgotten to get his coat. Great, the perfect time, right before winter starts to fall he had to forget to bring his coat. Dratted life.

"I'm so cursed, aren't I?! What did I do to deserve this?! Am I really that wretched?!" when no one answered him he growled and leaned against the railing overlooking the vast river. He sighed and shivered, a puff of cold air escaped his lips as he rubbed his shoulders to get more warmth. He cursed himself for wearing short-sleeved tops. The air was really getting colder, and if he doesn't go back he'll freeze to death. He wished he would.

"You're not the only one." A deep baritone muttered behind him, almost making him jump 20 feet in the air in fright. Speak of timing, just when you're thinking of the person, he pops up suddenly.

Ken flinched, and looked back behind him to see Aya. The redhead was watching him with deep violet eyes that would have made anyone drown in it.

"You forgot your coat." Aya scoffed, as if he'd rather be not seen with the brunette. At that moment Ken didn't mind it, he could hug Aya right then and there for saving him from an ice-cold death. On second thought, he'd rather die an ice-cold death than have the ice-cold prince slice him for teeny tiny pieces for getting physically close to him.

"Thanks" Ken sighed, wrapping the coat around himself. His breath flowed out in rather a chattered way. Aya's eyebrows furrowed.

"You're cold." He snorted.

Ken sighed again, "not really." he was getting tired of sighing. They both stood in silence for quite some time. "Er, actually, yeah I am freezing..." he grinned apologetically. "How about some hot choco? I know a place where they sell delicious cups of those."

Aya frowned. "No, I'm not really in the mood. Make sure you'll come back." And with that, he walked off, leaving a blinking brunette behind.

Ken stared after the pale redhead as Aya made his way off. The stoic man was annoyed but he was sure he had seen worry in those amethyst eyes when he had first turned to look at him. Oftentimes he sees a flash of that during missions when one of the team gets injured. Aya was admirable in so many ways. He shook his head and stared off at the setting sunset.

_Maybe I should give this whole acting thing a chance, besides, it's just all an act, how bad can it be?_ The brunette snickered; _after all, Aya would kill me if I said no._

--------

Ken squinted. The lights were blinding him and he felt embarrassed. He had gone through the lines and there were certain intimate scenes between him and Youji. He was NOT ready for that. Suddenly his attention was diverted as a sudden still silence filled the room.

"What kissing?!" Came Aya's and his blonde partner's voices. Ken couldn't help notice the angry growl in Aya's voice. All of a sudden the boy with blonde hair, Shuichi, as Ken remembers, walked, or rather stomped, off.

"You! Brunette over the back!" Ken blinked, was he talking about him? Sure enough, the director was. "You're also playing the role of a girl right? To the front!" Ken hesitated in confusion. "Go NOW!" the brunette flinched, and stumbled beside the redhead, trying to hide his flustered face. He tried to reason Youji out, but the blonde was paired up with Omi.

_Kissing scene meant kissing Aya._

Oh God.

"Main characters, in here please!" the director called out, and Ran, Ken, Youji and Omi made their way to the theatre seats. "Remember to memorize the lines. I want you to spend some time with your partners. Get to know each other, memorize together. If one fails, the partner would be blamed as well. Is that understood?!"

The four, all-frowning slightly, nodded.

The director's face softened. "Sorry if I had to force you four, but the all the people who are going to be watching are very demanding. You do know what they expect, don't you?"

The four nodded again. They knew, knew all too well.

-----

"Ouch!"

It was late that night. The brunette was feeling cozy sprawled on Aya's bed in the redhead's own room, much too cozy that he felt he could fall asleep there any moment, had Ran not whacked him in the head with the script.

"We're here to memorize, not lounge about"

Ken frowned up at him. "You're so stuck-up"

"It's MY room." Aya pointed out with a glare.

Ken pouted and looked down at his own script. They had just finished another scene and they were already on the last chapter. After five hours of practicing lines of sweet nothings, petty arguments, a brief hug here and there and cheesy liners. His eyes ran over the lines they have finished and all of a sudden he felt his heart froze.

Oh God, this can't be... The next scene to practice was the...

-----

The kiss. Ran was battling with himself whether to go through it or just tell Ken that they'll skip it. Ran had NEVER as much kiss anyone not belonging to his family even on the cheek. First kiss, in other words. He had dreamed it to be with some girl who's just like Aya-chan, but Ran has his principles, at least as Aya. He was not the one to run away from these things. After all, he wouldn't die in doing that; it's just physical contact, nothing more, at least for him. Suddenly his brows furrowed.

The redhead studied Ken's stupefied face and shrugged. Might as well get it over with. At least it was Ken. He'd rather die than do it with Youji, the blonde would never let him hear the end of it, and with Omi it would have been too uncomfortable due to the younger blonde's age. Ran snickered, like he's ever going to be able to face the brunette after this. Hmm... he might even like it in the end, he never really knows. Annoyed at himself for thinking along these lines he decided to just let the brunette decide whether he was ok with it.

-----

"Are you up for it?"

Ken gulped and looked at Aya who was leaning casually against the chair beside his bed. The brunette squirmed a little and fumbled with the sheets on the redhead's bed as he pondered what to answer, staring blankly at the redhead's golden earring.

"We don't have to do it, you know, we can just skip it." Aya shrugged and crossed his arms as if it was nothing.

_Well, it would be ten times worse if they just did it on the spot up there on the stage. Might as well have a go at it now, how bad can it be? _Ken snickered at the last five words he used; he always doesn't seem to have a choice, does he? But that wasn't exactly what he was uncomfortable about.

"It's ok," the brunette shrugged. "Let's get it over with now."

The two stood up, and Aya went closer. "Forget this ever happened afterwards, understood?"

Ken stepped nearer as well, nodded and frowned a little, like he's ever going to forget about such an intimate contact, much more from their very own leader. Also since that wasn't the last time they would be doing it, and even considering his little crush on the Aya. Great, of all people to admire it had to be Mr.-I'll-kill-you-if-get-close-to-me redhead. Actually...

Ken was afraid. It was his first ever kiss, if ever he would go through it, but he didn't dare tell Aya that. Yet something was nagging him that he was actually excited and feeling fluttery about this. He swallowed and trembled a little, the brunette could sense the crimson ear tail coming closer, expecting it to slide against his cheek, could smell the familiar fresh scent of roses. Aya was close, so close that he could feel his own heart beating twice or even thrice as fast... couldn't take his eyes off the intense purple gaze. Aya was now a few centimeters from him. Their noses were already touching...

"Oy Aya!"

Ran automatically pulled back as if Ken's skin was on fire, which looked like it certainly does coz the brunette was red from blushing. Youji was leaning on Ran's doorway, smiling at the two of them and not knowing what he had just almost run into, and what he had just interrupted. He smirked and waltzed over to Ran and placed an arm over the redhead's shoulder.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow your CD?"

"Get out! Both of you! OUT!"

TBC

WK: I'm sorry if this chapter was bad, I had sort of rushed it a bit. Might be edited in the future. I'm getting confused about all the Ran to Aya and back jumping I've been doing, heh heh gomen, hope you aren't. Um, the part why Ran went to go find Ken was pretty lame, I know, but I'm having writer's block at that part so... eheh... -sweatdrop- There wasn't much RanKen action –glares at herself- the kiss was cut! –glares at Youji's wrong timing- But you'll get more of the AmethystChocolate action in the upcoming chapters.

LadyK Na-No-Da for being the first reviewer; thanks! Yes, RanKen rules! XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Chitoshiya no Tohma I'll keep going as long as you support me, -hugs-

The AutumnRose Thanks for all the encouraging words, and for adding this story to your faves! Hope you keep with it till the end!

Unforgiven4220 thanks for saying it's good, hope you liked this chapter, and thanks also for adding this to your faves!

Manxsama –laughs- yeah, you'll be getting more dress up action in the upcoming chapters, heh heh watch out for it! 

Yoshiki I hope this chapter answers your question, ) yeah me too it's not like me to write stuff like this, ahehehe... but I think this one's not that good enough...-sigh-

Bine thanks! Sorry I didn't change it to Yohji, I kind of got used to Youji in writing his name –sweatdrop- but I hope you won't mind and continue reading till the end.

kyria valkyrie yeah, yummy! XD –grins- thanks for adding this to your fave!

eBooeBoo2, Alaraine and amber hope - thanks for the compliments, info and the inspiration to update! –hugs-

Rie yeah, I'm imagining he would, -laughs- but we'll see, won't we? –can't wait to dress Ken up-

Murasaki-yanagi my great muse! A great RanKen fan too! XD and oh, it's actually not AU... me thinks... stay with me till the last chapter, ne? 

Yoikiro yay I've updated! This is for you coz you demanded, –hugs- you made me want to update asap! XD thanks for the fave!

WK: -gets whomped on the head by a hose- ow! Hey!

Ran: you made those review answers so damn long, it's crazy.

WK: -sticks out tongue at Ran and hides behind Ken- ack! Heh you can't catch me!

Ran: -eyebrow twitching- Ken...

Ken: -gulps- yes, Aya?

Ran: Move out of the wa- WTF?!

–westkitsune has pushed Ken towards Ran and the two stumbles against each other. She is now currently grinning her head off while trying to duck from a katana and Ken's bugnuks from slicing her to pieces-. till next time, minna-sama! I'm off to show Omi and Youji these pics of RanKen I found, both with Ken on his cool motorcycle –rofl- and Ran beside him. I'm not sure if any of the two are originals, though. Yay! I am almost finished with my RanKen fanart! I'm all over their manga images, totally bishies! XD Ok, working till 12AM to finish two chapters of two different fics is a BAD idea. All, yes, ALL kind reviewers will receive RanKen images I have, just indicate your email. I'll try to send them asap! Gosh this is bribery –shakes head- don't worry guys I'll be updating 'One More Pose' soon enough. Flames will be laughed at, thank you.

Preview: Serendipity - All the late night memorizing is driving the four assassins mad (or crazy?). All of a sudden Ken seemed too busy doing other things to cope, and Ran gets madly annoyed. Will it all end in disaster for the two?!

- westkitsune –


End file.
